Can I Have a Quarter?
by Nine of Hearts
Summary: Blaine proposes in a pizza joint


Blaine had taken Kurt to a somewhat expensive restaurant for their seventh anniversary (seven years. They had been dating for _seven _years). Afterwards, Blaine had insisted that they walk back, as it was relatively nice out for the beginning of March.

Blaine stopped suddenly as they passed a pizza shop, jerking Kurt back slightly when he kept walking. Blaine then tugged at Kurt's hand and wordlessly pulled him into the shop as Kurt spluttered out questions as to what Blaine was doing.

Once they had entered the shop. Blaine halted in front of a machine that contained plastic rings, bouncy balls, little army men on parachutes, and a variety of other knick knacks.

"Blaine, what're we doing here? We just spent $100 on a dinner and you want a gumball?"

Blaine shook his head slowly but didn't speak. He reached into his wallet and shook it. He frowned when he didn't hear any change clinking inside and turned to Kurt. "Do you have a quarter?"

"…yes…"

"Can I use it?" Blaine held out his hand expectantly.

"Sure…" Kurt gave him a confused look but reached into his wallet and placed a quarter in Blaine's open hand.

Blaine then he kissed the quarter and held it in front of Kurt's lips.

"What?" Kurt asked, blinking in confusion at the quarter in front of his face.

"You're supposed to kiss it" Blaine prompted, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Blaine. That's a quarter. God only knows where that has been."

"Please?" Blaine begged, pulling out his puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh. Fine." Kurt pulled the quarter to his lips and kissed it. "But no more using those puppy dog eyes of yours to purposely persuade me to things."

"Deal" Blaine grinned. He turned then turned away and put the quarter in the machine. As he twisted the knob Kurt heard him mutter under his breath "come on, come on" with his fingers tightly crossed.

Kurt laughed. "What're you trying to get Blaine?"

"Shhh you'll find out in a second" Blaine hissed at him, holding Kurt's hand tightly and swinging it between them.

He reached into the machine when he heard a dull "thunk" and grabbed the little plastic container, pulling it close to his chest and shielding it from Kurt's curious gaze, shooting him a suspicious look.

"Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine responded, not looking up. He was now starring, smiling a bit, at the object in his hand.

"You said I was going to find out what was in it."

"Right… yes. Ok."

Just as Blaine began lowering himself onto one knee, a particularly loud group of people walked out of the shop, causing Kurt to look away from Blaine momentarily. When he looked back, Kurt gasped. Blaine was down on one knee holding a little plastic container that contained a plastic ring with a large, hot pink, fake jewel on it.

"Kurt Hummel, I've been in love with you since I was 16. You're my best friend. You make me a better person single every day. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Blaine smiled nervously at the end of his little speech, pleased that he'd made it through without fumbling, but slightly unsure of himself just the same.

Silence. "I, umm" Blaine stuttered out, trying to explain, and suddenly worried that this had been a terrible idea. "You said yes years ago and I just thought- I'll get you a real ring- It was just so perfect out- It felt like the right-" Blaine said in a rush, cutting himself off multiple times only to start a new sentence. This all came to a crashing halt however when Kurt leaned in and kissed him, pulling Blaine to his feet.

When Kurt pulled away, he rested his forehead against Blaine's as Blaine smiled at him nervously and explained softly "When I came to visit you for the first time in New York, you kissed me right out there on the street."

"I remember," Kurt grinned, remembering it fondly. "…That was the first time we kissed in public.""

"Yeah," Blaine breathed against his lips. "That was the first moment that I saw clearly what our future could really be like. I'd of course imagined our future before that moment, but being in the city with you just made it so much more real. And despite the fact that I don't have a real ring right now, I just got this feeling that this was the moment to ask." Blaine looked like he was going to continue with his little speech, but he instead took a deep breath and said "so will you marry me Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt beamed, kissing Blaine lightly on the lips. "Yes, yes I will. Of course I will. I've been yours since the moment you shook my hand. Yes."

Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt's finger. "It even matches my outfit!" Kurt giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too Blaine."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were lying in bed. After Blaine had proposed they had practically run home, and, long story short they were now lying in their bed, Kurt's head pillowed on Blaine's chest as he stared at the ridiculous ring now adorning his finger. Once they had _celebrated_ Kurt had sent a mass text to his friends with a picture of his ring finger and the caption "Blaine went all out on the ring." Blaine in turn had sent a similar picture, this one of both their left hands to his Warbler buddies with the words "we only had one quarter. It went to good use though because he said yes" written under it. They had then called Kurt's family. The first thing Burt said when Kurt told him (and after he'd seen the picture of the ring that Kurt had sent Carol) was "Blaine. I thought when you asked my permission to marry Kurt that you were going to get him a real ring this time." Which had resulted in Blaine attempting to nervously splutter out a response for a few minutes until Burt put him out of his misery by chuckling and telling them that he was so happy for the both of them.

After talking to the Hummel's for a while, Kurt and Blaine hung up the phone.

"I'm just _saying_, upon further examination of the story of our proposal, _you made me pay for __my own__ engagement ring._ Dalton gentleman my ass."

"Says the man who went to Dalton as well and had no ring whatsoever for me."

"Yeah, well, I never really had the dapper part of that down too well. And my 'gentleman' paled in comparison to yours. Plus how was I to know I'd need to get a glow in the dark ring pop or something so it'd match mine?"

"Oh shut up," Blaine grunted, pushing lightly at Kurt's shoulder. "We'll get you a real ring tomorrow, ok?"

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's chest and then snuggled closer to him preparing to fall asleep. "Whatever you say" he yawned. "…maybe we can find one with a pink stone…"

"Maybe we can." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and then turned the light off. As he turned back, Blaine grinned broadly at the ring and ran his finger over the plastic band until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

For some reason I needed to get this proposal fic out of my system before continuing on with my lifeguard one. Hopefully you all like this, it's only spent a week or two as a partially formed word document before I finished and posted it tonight


End file.
